


Be Mine

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be mine," he simply says.</p><p>Kagami then choked on his burgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> was supposed to post this on v day but oops- this is my first time writing otp- i dont really know if kuroko refers to alex with any honorifics, so-

"Today is Valentine's day, Kagami-kun." said Kuroko as he drank his milkshake. 

"And?" Kagami replied, totally uninterested. "I don't really have a girlfriend."

"That's because you're gay." 

Kagami blinked. "H...How did you-?" 

" _ **HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"**_

Everyone turned to Kagami.

He sank in his seat. He swore he could see Kuroko smiling.

"Don't you remember? Alex tried to set you up for online dating. You said no, because you were gay and you already liked someone."

"...You were... there?" 

"We were hanging out on that day, Kagami-kun."

"I forgot you did that." Kagami sighs, remembering his shadow's vanishing tendency.

Kuroko stands up and walks to the counter and orders something. The lady smiles, and nods. She returns with one milkshake and....

 

Two straws.

 

Kagami was lost in his thoughts- yelping once Kuroko said, "I'm back."

"With another milkshake?"

Kuroko puts the two straws in. 

"Be mine," he simply says.

Kagami then chokes on his burgers.  

"Err... what?"

"I said be mine, Kagami-kun." He takes the straw and begins to drink the shake. "Don't you like me?"

_**"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"** _

Everyone looks at Kagami again.

"Alex asked you who you liked. You said me." 

.... _How the fuck is this guy so...._

_Cute._

Kagami blushes. "I do like you, okay?" He takes the extra straw for him and drinks with Kuroko. "Do you like me?"

"Obviously." 

Kagami pushes the drink aside and grabs Kuroko's shirt, bringing him close. "It took you all this time to tell me this?" He smiles. "You kept me waiting." 

He kisses Kuroko softly, the smell and taste of  ~~i forget the flavour~~ entering his mouth.

"That conversation happened a week ago." Kuroko says after the kiss. 

"Stop being a smartass."


End file.
